tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Counting on Nia
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 22 |series_no = 22.25 |number = 537 |released = * 27th September 2018 * 18th November 2018 * 19th December 2018 * 25th December 2018 * 2nd February 2019 * 20th February 2019 * 23rd March 2019 |previous = Banjo and the Bushfire |next = Hunt the Truck }} :“Hello number one!” :―Nia greeting Thomas by his number. Counting on Nia is the twenty-fifth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot Nia is a really clever engine and knows all sorts of things, including the names of all the stations and how to deal with problems. One day, the Fat Controller asks her to take Thomas' coaches, Annie and Clarabel, to pick up passengers at Knapford Station. Unfortunately, she constantly keeps going to the wrong platform until Annie and Clarabel direct her to the right one. While taking her passengers, Nia goes past some speed limit signs without slowing down and comes off the tracks at a digger site. This upsets Nia at the thought of having let the Fat Controller down. When Annie and Clarabel attempt to cheer Nia up, she confesses to them that she cannot read numbers (which was why she had trouble getting to the right platform and could not slow down at the speed limits). With Annie and Clarabel's help, Nia begins learning numbers and starts seeing them all around her. She even begins calling the engines by their numbers. Characters * Gordon * Nia * Rebecca * Salty * Philip * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * Toby * Carly * Mr. Bubbles * Marion * Henry * Emily * Stanley * Charlie * Porter * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Henrietta * Cranky * Big Mickey * The Mayor of Sodor * Sodor United Football Team * Albert's Wife * The Film Crew Leader * A Tree Specialist Locations * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey Engine Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Road and Rail Runby and Road Bridge * Misty Island Voice cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Salty and Sir Topham Hatt * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Matt Wilkinson as Rocky US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Keith Wickham as Salty and Sir Topham Hatt * William Hope as Rocky Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the twenty-second series and the series finale of the twenty-second series. * This is the last episode written by Lee Pressman before he left the production team to pursue other projects and the last to feature Emily without her Series 23 details. * Stock footage from Big World! Big Adventures! was used. * This episode marks Charlie, Peter Sam, Duncan and Rocky's only appearances in the twenty-second series. * This is the only episode in the twenty-second series where Thomas appears in an episode, but has no dialogue apart from narration. This marks the first time in the series that it ever happens in an episode. This is also the first episode where Annie and Clarabel speak, but not Thomas. * From this episode onwards, Skarloey gains a funnel-mounted lamp and regains a brass ring around his funnel since the fifth series episode, Snow. * An ad for Misty Island can be seen in Mr. Bubbles' newspaper. Home Media Releases UK * A Colourful World In Other Languages References es:Contando con Nia pl:Nia i Liczenie ru:Весёлый счёт Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes